elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3302/April
01 APR Galactic News: Access to Naraka Temporarily Restricted For some, Naraka is a system located in the Hydrae Sector, but for others, it's a system situated between Pi-Fang and Eranin. That's because there are two systems that bear the name 'Naraka'. This quirk of circumstance has long been a source of confusion for independent pilots, but Universal Cartographics has deigned to address the issue by renaming the former of the two systems. A Federal spokesperson released a brief statement: "Until Universal Cartographics has dealt with this issue, all travel to the Naraka system has been restricted. Access to the Naraka system located between Pi-Fang and Eranin remains unhindered." Not everyone is happy about the impending change, however, with one resident of the soon-to-be renamed system remarking: "This is all well and good, but what will happen to my mail? It's like Universal Cartographics didn't even consider the postal service." Galactic News: Concern over New Ship Modules Recent reports indicate that some members of the galactic community are concerned about the development of Unknown Artefact-resistant ship modules. Critics of the new technology, developed by Professor Lea Tantaga, have claimed it will facilitate further black-market trade of Unknown Artefacts, thus exacerbating the so-called technological plague. In an attempt to counter the rising concern, a member of the technical team at Obsidian Orbital released the following statement: "I know some people are concerned that these new modules might aggravate the technological plague, but there's every reason to believe we can use the Unknown Artefact-resistant material developed by Professor Tantaga to protect our starports from UA-related malfunctions. All that's needed is for pilots to deliver meta-alloys to the affected starports. We'll do the rest." 04 APR Freelance Report: Firefly Fandango Theory Disproven Weeks after Dr Arcanonn shared Commander Engalo's report of a 'firefly fandango' between the Unknown Artefacts and meta-alloys, he has issued this update: "After Engalo's research was published, our science teams set to work, trying to identify whether an interaction was indeed taking place. Soon after, many Commanders – including Locastan, Criosx and Engalo himself – came to the conclusion that what they were witnessing was most likely a product of the distortion field surrounding the Unknown Artefacts." "The field seems to diffract light in the Artefacts' vicinity, causing objects around them to appear in duplicate. After close observation, it was concluded that what appeared to be pairs of dancing fireflies were actually duplicates of the same firefly." "I commend the teams for their hard work, and am pleased to be able to cross this phenomenon off our list of investigations." Commander Lord Zoltan Galactic News: Halsey Talks to the Media Former Federal president Jasmina Halsey spoke to select reporters at Leoniceno Orbital today, answering the questions many have wanted to ask since she was recovered from the wreckage of Starship One. When asked about Starship One's destruction, Halsey replied: "I remember very little, really. A thunderous noise, then silence. Being thrown across the bridge in my chair, and then being unable to breathe. I remember one of my bodyguards getting me to the pod as things floated about silently, like a dream. The last thing I remember is a terrible pain in my ears and a very loud noise as the pod filled with what looked like steam." The former president's voice was distant, and she seemed to drift off between sentences. She certainly did not sound like the forceful leader from last year. A reporter from the Alliance Tribune asked President Halsey what it was like to drift through space for so long: "It was wonderful. Amazing. I saw the universe, and our galaxy within it, as I'd never seen it before, and I felt the presence of the real caretakers of our galaxy. The paradox of their existence – tiny yet gargantuan, fleeting yet eternal. They spoke to me as I drifted in the void. It was amazing. I must share their message." This unorthodox statement prompted a flurry of further questions, but Halsey's escorts promptly led her from the room. 07 APR Community Goal: Improving Mining Facilities at Kooi Gateway The Canary Mining Corporation has announced plans to improve mining in the HIP 93377 system by asking independent pilots to deliver mineral extractors to Kooi Gateway, for the development of improved material-processing facilities at the station. A spokesperson for the corporation made the following statement: "The new equipment will allow us to efficiently collect, process and store larger quantities of minerals and metals than ever before, as well as offer a wider range of equipment to independent miners working in the system." The organisation has promised to reward those who deliver the much-needed equipment to Kooi Gateway in the HIP 93377 system. The campaign begins on the 7th of April 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Eliminating Agitators in Morrina Recent reports from Morrina indicate that the system is in the grip of widespread civil unrest. The system's inhabitants have taken to the streets to express their displeasure with local authorities, which have been criticised for failing to tackle rampant criminal activity. In response to this development, the Morrina Pro-Alliance Party has placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in the system, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Barjavel Vision. The campaign begins on the 7th of April 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Research Initiative Trumps Federal Campaign The Federal campaign against Onionhead suffered a setback this week when its 'Hand in the Head' initiative received only modest support from the galactic community. Despite the best efforts of Federal campaigners, a competing scheme to support further research into the drug proved more popular with the public. But although the Federal campaign enjoyed only limited success, 'Onionhead tzar' Edward Bores remained bullish. "It's true that we hoped to receive more support," said Bores, "but this is still a significant success. Thousands of tonnes of Onionhead have now been removed from circulation, weakening the criminal networks that thrive on the sale and distribution of this dangerous drug." Meanwhile, the Altair Purple Mob, which organised the competing campaign, expressed its satisfaction at the outcome: "Outlawing substances like Onionhead serves only to criminalise otherwise law-abiding citizens and put money in the pockets of criminals. Thanks to the galactic community, we now have the means to conduct further research into Onionhead and prove beyond doubt that not only is it harmless, it possesses considerable health benefits." 08 APR Galactic News: Congratulations to Distant Worlds Explorers From a vantage point more than 65,000 light years from Sol, a transmission has been received regarding the Distant Worlds Expedition. Sent by a Commander Salomé, the message congratulates Dr Kaii and Commander Erimus on their colossal achievement, and pays homage to the hundreds of other explorers who took part. "The voyage has yielded a wealth of exploration data, and may well contain remarkable new discoveries about the galaxy in which we live. It has been a pleasure and privilege to be involved, and I wish all the explorers a safe voyage home." Early analysis of the recovered data indicates that a number of new routes have been scouted, including pathways to Beagle Point, the Core, the Formidine Rift, the Norma Expanse and many other parts of the galaxy. These routes combine in a complex cobweb, paths through the void. Sceptics were quick to put these discoveries in context, however: "Scouting a route is all very well, and we applaud the achievements of these adventurers," said Karl Devene, head of Astrocartography at Mars High. "But these explorers should not be under the impression that these areas can be considered even partially charted. There is much that remains to be done." Freelance Report: Commander Claims Sovereignty over Sagittarius A* Unusual news has emerged from the galactic centre, where an independent pilot has declared herself 'Queen of Sagittarius A*'. Commander Lysianassa, the self-proclaimed monarch, made the 26,000 light year journey in a fully armed Federal Corvette with heavy bulkheads and prismatic shields. Most explorers travelling to the centre of the galaxy are lightly armed, if at all. The legality and morality of Commander Lysianassa's right-by-conquest approach has been hotly debated by independent pilots. Lysianassa claims to have brought law and order to an otherwise anarchic system, thus protecting defenceless explorers, but not all agree. Some recognise the authority of 'Her Royal Majesty Queen Lysianassa', but others claim she is nothing more than a criminal with delusions of grandeur. There are currently no provisions in interstellar law about the neutrality of Sagittarius A*, but it is widely considered a heritage site for humanity. Commander Queen Jezza 09 APR Powerplay: Weekly Report The Powerplay Weekly Report summarizes the activities of the galaxy's movers and shakers in the Federation, the Empire, the Alliance, and Independent spheres of influence during the previous week. The Federation: Federal President Zachary Hudson passed a busy week, guiding the establishment of naval bases in Opet, Annwn, Adan, Ch'iang Fei, Okinura, Delta Pavonis and Gitse. These attempts to expand the Federal powerbase ultimately failed due to serious supply shortages, which also necessitated the withdrawal of Federal fleets from Bandjigali and Lalande 37120. If Federal supply chains cannot meet demands, Phra Mool may also lose the direct protection of the Federal Navy. In contrast, Shadow President Winters passed a quiet week on the home front. As a result, a budget surplus will allow her to extend aid to more systems than previously projected during the coming week. The Empire: Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval's staff exposed endemic corruption in Ande, Sawait and Tujil last week. The Emperor has authorized Shield of Justice Patrols to bring criminal elements operating in these systems to justice. Princess Aisling Duval secured new supporters in HIP 105391. A fresh batch of sealed contracts are en route to Blod and HIP 95256. Should these systems accept the contracts, the People's Princess will directly influence 60 key systems. Many private security vessels within Senator Zemina Torval's domain remained moored this week, with political unrest the lowest it's been in about 15 weeks. The Senator's brokers are currently preparing deeds for the purchase of a key assets in Grudi and HR 6948. Senator Denton Patreus' sale of marked arms in Medzistha and Mula Wendes were initially well received, but the movement of the Senator's fleets in both systems has stimulated anti-Imperial sentiments in both systems. System resistance forces have assembled to violently oppose the presence of Patreus' fleets. The Alliance: The vast trade network of the Alliance of Independent Systems fell into a deep recession this week. Blockades are currently in place in 21 systems with Alliance trade agreements. These blockades were reportedly put into place by Federation corporations looking to increase their dominance in the galactic market. It is unclear at this time how long this blockades may last, or how the galactic markets will economy will be affected. Independents: The movements of Archon Delaine and the Kumo were the highlight of independent power activities this week. The conquest of Devata Baru increased the total number of strongholds occupied by the Terror of the Pegasi Sector to 42. The Pirate Lord has incited insurrections in Latugara and Mikunn, and may soon subject these systems to his rule. Simguru Pranav Antal's Utopian society and CEO Li Yong Rui's SiriusGov were occupied primarily with administrative tasks. Utopia is at last prepared to send ambassadors abroad to entice systems to join the commune. If all goes well during the coming week, Sirius will finalize a contract with the Chemaku system. 12 APR Freelance Report: Humanity's Dream On this date 1,341 years ago, humanity achieved a dream it had harboured for generations. For the first time, advanced rocket technology propelled a human being beyond the boundaries of Earth and into space. To commemorate Yuri Gagarin's historic flight, pilots gather every year at the M. Gorbachev starport in the Sol system from 18.00 UST onwards to swap first-flight stories and buy rounds at Tereshkova's Hangout. A member of station personnel said: "For some, it's quite a pilgrimage. We've had pilots from Sothis, Quince, Fehu and Canopus in previous years. People want to see the cradle of humanity and remember the moment when the dream of touching the stars was realised. It's a time for looking back and looking forward. We spent many millennia dreaming that dream, and it's been just over a thousand years since we achieved it." Commander Stateira Eleshenar Sentient Life | Interstellar Press 14 APR Galactic News: Morrina Peacekeeping Campaign Comes to an End The Morrina Pro-Alliance Party has announced that its campaign to clear the Morrina system of agitators was a success. Hundreds of combat pilots responded to the appeal, taking to their ships to eliminate the criminals operating in the system. A spokesperson for the Morrina Pro-Alliance Party released a brief statement: "We are hugely grateful to all those who contributed to this campaign. Your efforts have brought a measure of stability to Morrina, allowing us to move towards a better, more peaceful future." Rewards for those who contributed to the initiative are now available for collection at Barjavel Vision. Galactic News: Canary Mining Campaign Comes to an End The Canary Mining Corporation has announced that it has received sufficient quantities of to carry out its improvement programme at Kooi Gateway. Hundreds of pilots responded to the organisation's appeal by delivering the much-needed equipment to the station in the HIP 93377 system. Following the success of the campaign, a spokesperson for the Canary Mining Corporation released a brief statement: "The Canary Mining Corporation has been working tirelessly for years to develop the mining and extraction facilities in HIP 93377. Today, that hard work has paid off as our plans become reality. We are hugely grateful to those who helped us achieve our goal by supporting this appeal. Thanks to you, mining facilities in HIP 93377 will be greatly improved and Kooi Gateway will become the system's extraction powerhouse." Community Goal: Bringing Back the Bourbon Rumours from the Epsilon Indi system suggest that the United Epsilon Indi Flag is recruiting independent Commanders for a campaign called 'Bribes 4 Bourbon'. In a series of illicit meetings with system officials, the organisation reportedly secured an agreement to revise the status of Indi Bourbon and make it a legal beverage. Yulia 'The Needle' Kuriakova, a spokeswoman for the organisation, said: "For almost a year, authorities in Epsilon Indi have prohibited the production of Indi Bourbon, which is classified as an illegal substance. Our plan is to bring vast quantities of illegal liquor Mansfield Orbiter to pay off the officials." The United Epsilon Indi Flag has requested that Burnham Bile Distillate, Eranin Pearl Whisky, Leestian Evil Juice and Wuthielo Ku Froth be smuggled into Mansfield Orbiter. A temporary black market has been established to accept these commodities. The Federation, meanwhile, has asserted that the campaign represents an act of economic malfeasance, and has accused the United Epsilon Indi Flag of inciting civil disobedience. But Epsilon Indi is no stranger to dissent: in November last year an explosive-smuggling operation organised by a group called Revolution Incorporated was uncovered. The United Epsilon Indi Flag has promised to reward pilots who deliver rare liquors to Mansfield Orbiter in the Epsilon Indi system. The campaign begins on the 14th of April 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Alliance to Establish New Outpost Harlyn Tavistok, a senior member of the Alliance Assembly, has announced plans to establish a new outpost on the fringes of inhabited space. According to Tavistok, the new station will provide the Alliance with "a vitally important new resource, significantly bolstering our reconnaissance and intelligence-gathering capabilities." An Alliance spokesperson provided further details: "Monitoring activity within human-inhabited space is of central importance to our continued security, but this particular sector currently contains a limited number of operational outposts. Our new station will address this issue." "To support this campaign, we have placed open orders via our partners at for Robotics, Semi Conductors and Auto Fabricators. Pilots who deliver these essential commodities to our base of operations at Noli Dock will be generously compensated." The campaign begins on the 14th April 3302 and will run for one week. 15 APR Powerplay: Weekly Report The Powerplay weekly report summarises the activities of the galaxy's movers and shakers in the Federation, the Empire, the Alliance and Independent spheres of influence during the previous week. The Federation: The Federal Navy's garrison supply shortage was ended this week, preventing the need to abandon another base in Phra Mool. Federal President Zachary Hudson is currently receiving intelligence reports from a number of systems, and will decide where to focus the efforts of the Federal Navy by the end of the week. Shadow President Winters claimed the full support of residents in the Puntin system this week, bringing the number of systems under her direct control to 70. Federal Aid transports are currently attempting to showcase the merits of Federal health and welfare programmes in HIP 50489 and Kappa. The Empire: Ao Kax descended into turmoil this week, jeopardizing Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval's hold on the system. If she is able to allocate sufficient supplies to garrison the Shield of Justice and restore order, HR 4720 may join her cause. Princess Aisling Duval claimed support from citizens in Blod and HIP 95256, swelling Aisling's support base to 60 systems. The People's Princess is currently dispatching sealed contracts to the Conii system. Senator Zemina Torval finalized the purchase of assets in HR 6948, but deals to acquire matching assets in Grudi fell through. Torval currently has her sights set on Bandjigali, Candecama and VVO 19. Senator Denton Patreus, the Admiral of the Imperial Fleet, was rebuffed in his efforts to stage his fleets in Medzistha and Mula Wendes. Patreus's fleets are currently staged in LFT 142, Menero Kimi and V374 Pegasi. The Alliance: Alliance bureaucrats busily collected an unprecedented quantity of briefings and status reports from preferred trading systems. The blockades put in place by Federation-aligned corporations forced 12 systems to rescind their trade agreements with the Alliance. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon is reportedly attempting to re-establish relations with these beleaguered systems. A total of 86 systems remain in the Alliance trade network. Independents: No systems changed hands among the independent powers this week, but each power is preparing to make bold moves in the coming week. SiriusGov CEO Li Yong-Rui is attempting to purchase huge swathes of private and government assets in Chang O. Pirate Lord Archon Delaine was unable to secure new strongholds in Mikunn and Latugara, and no new insurrections have been spotted. Simguru Pranav Antal is attempting to expand the reach of Utopia to Allowa, Anouphis, Antanyamai, FS 34, LP 708-253, Maia and Renpetani. Should all of these systems become a part of Utopia, their enclaves will be present in 55 systems. Commander Corrigendum Galactic News: Did the Empire Destroy Starship One? Tensions between the Federation and the Empire look likely to increase following an announcement from Federal politician Jacob Harris. In a statement released to The Federal Times, Harris claimed that the destruction of Starship One was not the result of mechanical failure, as was widely reported, but was in fact the result of deliberate sabotage by Imperial agents. "I cannot identify my sources for fear of compromising their safety," said Harris, "but I can assure you that their information is correct. Starship One was destroyed by the Empire in an attempt to destabilise the Federal power base. It was made to look like an accident – the official Federal investigation even concluded it was an accident – but it most certainly was not." Imperial officials were quick to condemn Harris's claims, citing both his lack of evidence and his reluctance to reveal his sources. Among those voicing scepticism was Senator Zemina Torval. "This is nothing more than uncorroborated gossip," said the senator, "and it is highly irresponsible of Jacob Harris to disseminate such rumours. The Empire would never perpetrate such an act, and given Harris's well-known predilection for scaremongering, I think only a fool would believe him." The Federation appeared less eager to dismiss Harris's claims, although a statement from Shadow President Felicia Winters indicated that she was not necessarily ready to accept the story, either. "These rumours are certainly troubling, but it would be highly imprudent for us to believe them without evidence. Harris has made an extraordinary claim, so the burden of proving that claim rests with him." Galactic News: Ishmael Palin to Retire from Active Research Professor Ishmael Palin has announced his intention to retire from the research institute he founded last year. In a statement, the professor explained the reasoning behind the decision: "It has been a tremendous pleasure to be part of the discourse surrounding the Unknown Artefacts, and to share ideas and opinions with so many passionate individuals. But there are dark forces at work in the galactic community – forces that exist in opposition to the ideals I hold most dear – and I lack the strength to continue fighting them." "I have therefore decided to relinquish my directorship of The Palin Institute to Professor Cora Shaw, who has for many years been my closest ally. I have every faith in Professor Shaw's ability to lead The Palin Institute to even greater heights, and to uphold the ideals for which it stands." "I fully intend to continue researching the Unknown Artefacts and meta-alloys, albeit in a more inconspicuous fashion, at my personal research centre on Maia A 3 a. Those who wish to visit me there are very welcome to do so. There is nothing I enjoy more than spending time with those who share my interests!" 18 APR Galactic News: Services Suspended at Fozard Dock Authorities at Fozard Dock in the HIP 19934 system have announced the immediate suspension of all services due to Unknown Artefact-related interference. Starport personnel have confirmed that only docking and shipyard access remain available. This brings the total number of starports closed as a result of the technological plague to 12. The affected stations are: Fozard Dock, HIP 19934 Irens Dock, Manite Ackerman Market, Eravate von Bellingshausen Port, Almar Haack Gateway, Halbangaay Gabriel Enterprise, Harma Gurragchaa Gateway, Warkushanui Gaiman Dock, 49 Arietis Weyn Dock, 64 Arietis Korolyov Hub, Arawere Lobachevsky Outpost, Pic Tok Carter Port, Rhea Meanwhile, the following starports are still experiencing technical issues: Alexander Freeport, HIP 18843 Bloch Vision, Loperada Love Ring, Evejitaka Robigo Mines, Robigo Saunders's Dive, Wolf 1301 Skvortsov Orbital, 63 G. Capricorni Hinz Hub, Ngobe Freelance Report: First Expedition to Rho Cassiopeiae Confirmed Commander turkwinif, flying an Anaconda specially outfitted for long-distance hyperspace jumps, has become the first pilot to reach Rho Cassiopeiae. The class-F hypergiant star is notable for being visible to the naked eye from Earth, and for being positioned in a particularly hard-to-reach area of what explorers call the Formidine Rift. Many pilots have previously tried to reach Rho Cassiopeiae, and their lack of success led many to consider the star beyond the reach of current technology. Commander turkwinif reported that reaching the system required careful route planning and the use of numerous FSD fuel injections. Commander Finn McMillan Freelance Report: Fuel Rats Reach Milestone A Fuel Rats public relations official has announced that the collective has now succeeded in rescuing more than 10,000 stranded pilots. Comprising a widespread network of voluntary search and rescue agents, the Fuel Rats has maintained a success rate of over 95% since its foundation in June 3301. On average, the group saves 36 pilots a day. "The Fuel Rats is the only collective entirely dedicated to such rescues," said the representative. "For a cooperative based on volunteers, donations and goodwill to reach such a milestone in less than a year is impressive." "When I look back at our anarchic beginnings, and see this ragtag bunch of misfit explorers expand into this remarkable cooperative, I am humbled." The representative also explained that the group is planning a memorial service for all those the Fuel Rats failed to save. The service is currently planned for the 5th of May 3302 and is scheduled to run for one week. Commander Kerenn 19 APR Freelance Report: Canonn to Make Deep-Space Rendezvous An escape pod containing Canonn scientist Shannon Day has been miraculously recovered by an explorer named Commander Josh Hawkins, according to transmissions received from his ship. In his transmissions, Commander Hawkins revealed that he was able to extract Shannon Day's pilot log from her escape pod. From this he discovered that her ship had been sabotaged by Socha Korbemile, the former Canonn member who betrayed Dr Arcanonn. Now, the Canonn Interstellar Research Group has announced that two scientists – Commanders Bowen the Kotoc and Julian McCoy – have been dispatched to find Commander Hawkins and bring Day's escape pod home to Thompson Dock in the Varati system. When news of Day's rescue reached Dr Arcanonn, he requested that her escape pod be recovered as quickly as possible, but it is not yet known why she is so important to the scientist. Commander Lord Zoltan 21 APR Galactic News: Indi Bourbon Campaign Comes to an End The United Epsilon Indi Flag has announced that its campaign to decriminalise Indi Bourbon received the full support of the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots responded to the group's appeal for help, flooding Mansfield Orbiter with illegal rare liquors in protest against the Federal decision to restrict the sale of the popular bourbon. Yulia 'The Needle' Kuriakova, a spokesperson for the organisation, released a brief statement: "It is with great pleasure that we announce the reclassification of Indi Bourbon, thanks in no small part to the hundreds of Pilots Federation members who answered our call. Corporations need to learn that they cannot undermine long-held traditions just to line their own corrupt pockets. It is no small irony that those same officials accepted bribes to legitimise Indi Bourbon." Galactic News: Alliance Initiative Successful An Alliance spokesperson has announced that the campaign to establish a new outpost received the wholehearted support of the galactic community. The spokesperson confirmed that significant quantities of robotics, semi conductors and auto fabricators were delivered to Noti Dock, allowing construction of the new station to begin. Harlyn Tavistok, a member of the Alliance Assembly who has been overseeing the campaign, released a brief statement to the media: "We are extremely grateful for the public's support, which has been integral to the success of this campaign. Construction of the new outpost is scheduled to begin at once. Soon we will have a valuable new resource in the sector." But the success of the campaign has been overshadowed by criticism from Imperial and Federal commentators, who questioned the purpose of the new outpost. Some have asked whether the Alliance's avowed intention to 'maintain awareness' is in fact an allusion to monitoring Imperial and Federal activity. Others have speculated that the outpost campaign might be the first phase of an expansion initiative. Harlyn Tavistok declined to address the rumours. Community Goal: Expanding the Imperial Fleet Admiral Denton Patreus has announced plans to expand the Imperial Navy with a new Majestic-Class Interdictor. The formidable vessel will boast a range of imposing weaponry, including an array of modular interceptor guns. Lieutenant Severin, who is overseeing the ship's construction, issued a statement to the media: "I know there are some who would question the need for this vessel. To those individuals, I say this: just how safe do you feel? We live in an age in which even Emperors can be murdered. An age in which our enemies' faces are not known to us, and betrayal and deceit are encountered at every turn. The need for a strong, battle-ready navy has never been greater." "In order to complete production as swiftly as possible, we have placed an open order for supplies, and have authorised the Mundjiga Patrons of Law to reward pilots who deliver materials to our base of operations at Sagan Port. I implore all those who are loyal to the Empire to support this operation." The campaign begins on the 21st of April 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Upgrading Greeboski's Outpost Chancellor Zahra Arias of the Sovereign Justice Collective has announced plans to upgrade the infrastructure and defensive viability of Greeboski's Outpost in the Phiagre system. In a statement, Chancellor Arias said: "Greeboski's Outpost is a bastion for the people of Phiagre and a monument to our independence, and I consider it my duty to upgrade the starport's services. I have therefore placed an open order for titanium so we can begin the improvement programme." Chancellor Arias also called on the Pilots Federation to support Sovereign Justice Collective forces by protecting traders delivering titanium to Greeboski's Outpost. Pilots who hand in bounty vouchers or deliver titanium to the starport will be generously rewarded. The campaign begins on the 21st of April 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 22 APR Powerplay: Weekly Report The Powerplay weekly report summarises the recent activities of the Federation, Empire, the Alliance, and in Independent spheres of influence. The Federation: President Hudson was flooded with intelligence reports from Federal agencies in Contien this week, but Federal task forces were recalled when an extensive Alliance diplomatic convoy operating in the Kaukai area was discovered. Shadow President Winters was unable to secure agreements with the citizens of HIP 50489 or Kappa. As a result, Federal aid has been redirected from both systems to Ch'iang Fei and LTT 5964. The Empire: The HR 4720 system was cleansed of criminal activity by a Shield of Justice blitz, ensuring Imperial justice will prevail in the system. Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval's private security fleet now operates in 67 star systems. Senator Zemina Torval added the infrastructure of the Candecama system to her enterprises this week, but no additional acquisitions are planned for next week. Princess Aisling Duval's public support was substantially undermined this week, jeopardizing support for the People's Princess in the Aluriates, Blod, Erisha, HIP 116710 and Karakasis systems. Admiral Denton Patreus saw an arms deal with the Medzistha system fall through. In the coming week, many of his backers are likely to support the construction of a new Majestic-class Interdictor in the Mundjiga system. The Alliance: The Alliance's economic outlook improved significantly this week, providing numerous opportunities to restore broken trade agreements and create opportunities for economic expansion. Alliance diplomats are seeking to secure exclusive trade agreements with several Federal systems in addition to some independent systems, partly in response to corporate Federal blockades of Alliance trading hubs. The targeted systems include Akheilos, Aranbarahun, Beta Hydri, CD-27 5409, FAUST 3566, Gendalla, and Kaukai. Independents: Sirius Gov CEO Li Yong-Rui was unable to acquire sufficient assets in Chang O to bring it under Sirius' exclusive control, and no new deals are likely to cross his desk next week. Utopia was able to secure new supporters in Anouphis or LP 708-253, bringing the number of key systems controlled by Simguru Pranav Antal to 50. Criminal elements backed by the Kumo Crew have instigated violent insurrections in the 7 Zeta-2 Lyrae, Dhanchu, HIP 103138 and San Guan systems. With the major powers seemingly turning a blind eye to the atrocities committed by the Pirate Lord Archon Delaine, the Kumo Crew is likely to swell its number of strongholds to 46. Commander Corrigendum Freelance Report: Bond Hub Out of the Woods Following weeks of tireless meta-alloy harvesting, a team working under the direction of Professor D Luffy at Bond Hub in the Varati system has finally been able to match the success achieved by the teams at Obsidian Orbital. In a brief interview, Professor Luffy said: "We knew it was only a matter of time before we managed to get Bond Hub fully operational again, but it took many Commanders to get us there. We can't thank everyone enough for the hours they've spent transporting meta-alloys between the Pleiades and Varati – a journey that's by no means easy!" Other affected stations have renewed their appeals for meta-alloys, no doubt hoping that this nuisance will soon be eradicated from our lives. Commander Lord Zoltan Freelance Report: Dr Arcanonn Comments on Palin's Retirement Dr Arcanonn of the Canonn Interstellar Research Group has expressed solidarity with Professor Ishmael Palin, following the latter's decision to retire from the Palin Institute and pursue personal research into the Unknown Artefacts and meta-alloys. "It is unfortunate that the professor has been forced to make this decision, but given the existence of the 'dark forces' to which he refers, I support him wholeheartedly." "I have long been concerned that there are people out there with greater knowledge of the UAs and meta-alloys, and with darker intentions. The secretive convoys, Palin's abduction, the unexplained increases in the black market value of UAs, the purchase of hundreds of thousands of tonnes of meta-alloys at Obsidian Orbital, and the death threats I received – all are troubling." "We mourn the fact that scientists feel the need to retreat to continue their work, but I look forward to visiting the professor on Maia A 3 a." Command Lord Zoltan Freelance Report: Gilya Signature Weapons Return to Markets Gilya Signature Weapons, a rare trade commodity prohibited in a number of jurisdictions, are once again in production at Bell Orbital in the Gilya system. The development is the result of intervention from various commercial interests, priests from Sacra Oculus, and the independent Commanders of the Pilots Federation. A spokesman for the Gilya Law Party said: "The return of this extremely sought-after commodity has made Gilya an independent and commercially profitable high tech system." In addition to Gilya Signature Weapons, the system now produces progenitor cells and combat stabilizers, and has two lucrative black markets. Commander Light Fingers Sacra Oculus 23 APR Freelance Report: Loyal Imperials Support Starship Construction The construction of a Majestic-class Interdictor in the Mundjiga system requires generous quantities of tantalum, gallium and indium. Threats of piracy and violent protest have already reached the system. To counter these threats, a collective of former security contractors known as the Praetorians have committed their forces to defending Mundjiga and the traders operating there. Loren's Legion, an extension of the Prism defence force, will operate jointly with the Praetorians, protecting traders sourcing tantalum from Prism. Duke Alden Rowe, leader of the Praetorians, gave the following statement to the press: "Loyal members of the Imperial Navy Auxiliary, we cannot permit interference with the construction of this critical asset. We must enforce Imperial law and the will of Admiral Patreus by protecting vessels delivering cargo to Sagan Port. We will be a shield for this new Interdictor until it is ready to be a shield for the Empire." Commander Corrigendum, Loren's Legion Freelance Report: Following the Breadcrumbs Imperial investigator Cornelius Gendymion has released a statement to the Prism Herald addressing accusations that Imperial agents were responsible for the destruction of Starship One. "It seems Federal Times reporter Elaine Boyd's investigations are being ignored by her countrymen. You may recall that she highlighted the suspicious deaths of key individuals involved in both the Antares and Starship One investigations before her alleged suicide. Her data detailed an off-the-books investigation into the Antares by Vice-President Nigel Smeaton, and also alleged that he was murdered." "Congressman George Fallside's apparent foreknowledge of Smeaton's death was waved away, but I suspect Jacob Harris might have better luck finding Starship One's saboteurs if he searched within the Federation – perhaps starting with folks who have ties to Core Dynamics." Commander Corrigendum | Loren's Legion 24 APR Freelance Report: Explorers Contribute to Mapping Project For several weeks, explorers have been gathering at the Institute of Galactic Exploration and Research at Kippax Ring in the HIP 72043 system. The system has become a hub for explorers contributing to the Sagittarius-Carina Mission, a project to chart the Sagittarius-Carina Arm from its root at the galactic core to its tip at the galactic rim. Organised by the First Great Expedition, the mission is open to all pilots – the only requirement being that they own a ship and can dare to dream. "We have a strong support network, an amazing list of places to visit, and vast regions of uncharted territory to explore. What we don't have is a schedule. Anyone can jump in any time, at any stage of the journey," said one member of the FGE. Commander Corbin Moran 25 APR Freelance Report: Kessel Run Episode II The Buckyball Racing Club has organised a second 'Kessel Run' race in celebration of the antique film series 'Star Wars'. Although the interstellar travel depicted in the films is now an everyday fact of life, they still fascinate a large proportion of the galactic community. Participants will depart from George Lucas in Leesti on the 30th of April and visit every station bearing the name 'Kessel' before reaching Solo Orbiter in Altair. The competition will run until the 15th of May. A special event will be held on May the 4th. The Buckyball Racing Club will release details nearer the time. Commander Stern Winter, Buckyball Racing Club 27 APR Freelance Report: Happy Canonn Day! Dr Arcanonn, head of the Canonn Interstellar Research Group, has been released a statement to the media: "A year ago today, I inadvertently started what is now known as a paragon of independent science: the Canonn Interstellar Research Group." "Since then, my colleagues and our associates have led the way in Unknown Artefact research: discovering and decoding the Artefacts' Morse code signal, identifying the UA 'shell' around the Merope system in the Pleiades, and, more recently, researching the barnacles discovered on five planets in the Pleiades – work that still continues, with new barnacles being found every week." "I think the next year will see us answer some of the outstanding questions, but also uncover more mysteries. If so, you can be certain we will be there, working from our lab in Col 285 Sector IX-T d3-43, and lifting the veil for the rest of humanity." Commander Lord Zoltan 28 APR Galactic News: New Imperial Ship Complete Admiral Denton Patreus has announced that the Imperial campaign to construct a new Majestic-Class Interdictor is now complete. A spokesperson for the Mundjiga Patrons of Law, which helped to coordinate the construction effort, confirmed that the galactic community had responded enthusiastically to the initiative, resulting in the delivery of thousands of tonnes of essential materials. Lieutenant Severin, who oversaw the project, issued a brief statement to the media: "The public's response to this campaign has been extremely heartening. The Empire faces many threats, but its ability to meet those threats has now been considerably strengthened. On behalf of myself and Admiral Patreus I would like to thank all those who supported this initiative." Galactic News: Greeboski's Outpost Campaign Concludes The Sovereign Justice Collective has released a jubilant statement, confirming that it has received sufficient quantities of titanium to carry out its upgrade programme at Greeboski's Outpost. Hundreds of independent pilots responded to the appeal by delivering the much-needed material to the Phiagre system starport. Chancellor Zahra Arias, spokesperson for the Sovereign Justice Collective, released a brief statement: "We are immeasurably grateful for the support of the galactic community. The success of this campaign means a brighter future for the people of Phiagre, and an outpost with state-of-the-art services and facilities. Now if you'll excuse me, there's work to be done!" Community Goal: Jasmina Halsey Appeals for Exploration Data Since being discharged from the medical centre at Leoniceno Orbital, former Federal president Jasmina Halsey has repeatedly spoken about the allegedly transcendent experiences she had while drifting through space. The former leader purports to have seen "the true architects of creation" and to have been shown what she describes as "the infinities of the cosmos" – assertions that, along with her slowed speech, have seen her condemned as mentally unstable by some commentators. Now the former president has launched an appeal for exploration data that she hopes will validate her claims. According to a member of her personal staff, the former leader believes the data will prove there are super-intelligent beings living in the depths of space. The former Federal president released a brief statement to the media: "They are out there. I have seen them. We must put aside our petty differences and work together to establish contact. There is so much we could learn from them." The Azaleach Partnership has agreed to coordinate the campaign on Halsey's behalf, and to reward pilots who deliver exploration data to Leoniceno Orbital. The appeal begins on the 28th of April 3302 and will run for one week. Community Goal: Morrina in Need The people of the Morrina system have endured considerable hardship recently, first at the hand of criminal gangs and then as a result of widespread civil unrest. Although a recent military operation succeeded in eliminating the agitators operating in the system, much of Morrina has been badly affected by the conflict, and many citizens are suffering from a lack of water and power. In response to this, the Spinward Marches Alliance Concern has launched an appeal for essential supplies in order to undo the damage caused by the extended conflict. The organisation has placed an open order for basic medicines, water purifiers and power generators, and has promised to generously reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Beaumont Dock. Organisation spokespersons Commander Saool and Commander Dennehy released the following statement: "For the past month, the Morrina system has been embroiled in conflict. The galactic community stepped up to help cull the criminal elements ravaging the system, and the Spinward Marches Alliance Concern has started to repair planetary infrastructure and restore power to the night side of tidally locked Morrina 3. But we need more supplies to get the system back on its feet." The campaign begins on the 28th of April 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 29 APR Powerplay: Weekly Report The Powerplay weekly report summarises the recent activities of the Federation, Empire, Alliance and Independent spheres of influence. The Federation: Federal fleets, under the direction of President Zachary Hudson, focused primarily on protecting Federal border systems this week. The coming week brings promise of conflict, as Federal military contractors seek to establish a permanent presence in 26 Ophiuchi and Orishvati. Though Ch'iang Fei ultimately rejected Shadow President Winters' efforts to secure support for the Liberal party, citizens in LTT 5964 were much more receptive. Djanharu, HIP 50489 and LHS 2205 are currently the focal points of comprehensive Federal aid campaigns. The Empire: With the exception of Princess Aisling Duval's territory, the political climate in the Empire remained relatively stable this week. The citizens of Aluriates, Erisha, HIP 116710 and Karakasis withdrew their formal support from the People's Princess, reducing the number of systems under her sway to 56. Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval's staff investigated a number of systems this week, ultimately settling on Hyades Sector IC-K b9-4 and Kherthaje as the subject of the coming week's anti-criminal efforts. The Shield of Justice is already active in both systems. Since there were no acquisitions on the table this week, Senator Zemina Torval's agents focused their efforts on establishing good relations in HIP 88178 and Mantunt. Having had some success, Senator Torval's brokers are now looking to purchase assets in both systems. Senator Denton Patreus' forces were largely tied up protecting the new Majestic-Class Interdictor under construction in Mundjiga. Patreus' fleets have since been dispatched to Ts'ai Shai, and are expected to remain active there for a week. The Alliance: Alliance diplomats clocked up thousands of light years this week, diligently pursuing trade ties with seven key systems. New trade relationships were established with Akheilos, Aranbarahun, FAUST 3566 and Gendalla. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon is pursuing trade partnerships in 3 Upsilon Ophiuchi, Bingui, Gitse, Kaal, LFT 820, Marralteki, Mongatha, Ross 860 and Tricorii. Should diplomatic efforts in all nine systems prove fruitful, the Alliance trade network will boast a total of 99 commercial hubs. Independents: Utopian agitators prevailed in violent protests in the HIP 10584 system, and a Utopian embassy has subsequently been established there. Simguru Pranav Antal's supporters are currently active in Allowa, Antanyamai, HIP 6943 and Maia. Should these systems join Utopia, Antal's influence will extend to a total of 55 key systems. The Kumo Crew's insurrections in 7 Zeta-2 Lyrae, Dhanchu and HIP 103138 were suppressed, but authorities in the San Guan system were brought under the control of Pirate Lord Archon Delaine. The Kumo Crew has now shifted its efforts to Latugara and Ross 151. Sirius Gov CEO Li Yong-Rui leveraged his connections with Sirius Corp to encourage spending and investment in Babaradhbh and Chang O. Corporate vessels have been dispatched to begin buying up private and government assets in an attempt to establish a permanent Sirius Gov presence. Commander Corrigendum Freelance Report: Keeping an Eye on Naval Expansion On the popular independent talk show 'Affairs of State', political commentator Walter Astoria defended the recent construction of a new Alliance outpost while expressing concern about Federal and Imperial naval expansion. "Who cares if the new Alliance outpost is a listening post? The Federation and Empire are building capital ships, and they feel threatened by an outpost? Give me a break!" "Federal shipyards have been running at maximum capacity since President Hudson's inauguration. Since then, the Federation's only noteworthy naval action was in Kausalya against Emperor's Dawn." "It may be less troubling to see the Empire replenishing its forces, given its prolonged campaign against Emperor's Dawn, but a new battle group built around a new Majestic is clearly an attempt to maintain the status quo." "Review your history – there aren't many examples of arms races cultivating peace and mutual understanding. This doesn't bode well." Commander Corrigendum Category:GalNet